Eavesdropping
by Legal Assasin
Summary: The group hears something very…interesting…coming from their leader’s bedroom. Yosuke’s in there too. Conclusion-Do we WANT to know? WARNING! Contains implications of very naughty things done by two guys! Seta/Hana


**Title: **"Eavesdropping"

**Author: **Agony-Howl

**Summary: **The group hears something very…interesting…coming from their leader's bedroom. Yosuke's in there too. Conclusion-Do we WANT to know?

**Pairings: **Seta/Hana

**Disclaimer: **NOT MINE!!!!

**Rating: **T for colorful language and implications

**WARNING!!! **This story contains shonen-ai, and implications of…THE DEED! Don't read if neither appeal to you!

**Before I begin…**Unfortunately, this is the closest I can get to writing a lemon without being banned from the site by my mom. But I'll do my best!

I know that this kind of plot is cliché, but I hope that you'll be laughing too hard to care.

Enjoy!

**&**

It all started with Chie and Yukiko arriving at the Dojima residence to ask Souji about when they would get together to study for the upcoming midterms. Nanako greeted the two girls and let them in-also mentioning that Souji was up in his room and seemed busy. "Big bro said he was working on something." She explained. "I think there's someone else with him, too."

So the two girls headed up stairs and decided to wait outside Souji's room until he came out. But right when they got near his door, they heard what they thought was the last thing that their leader would say.

"Yosuke, take them off."

Chie and Yukiko looked at each other with confusion.

"I'm trying, Partner. They're kinda hard to get off, though…"

"Here, let me help." There was a rustling sound. "There we go. Now let's continue where we left off. I thought you were more experienced at this?"

"Don't say stuff like that when it's your first time!"

"Are they…doing what I think they're doing?" Chie asked her friend, eyes widening.

"No! It couldn't be!" Yukiko protested, her face turning red. "Souji-kun doesn't seem the type to try something like this."

The dark-haired girl soon doubted her own words, however, when Yosuke moaned. "Damn…I think it goes…"

"Here?"

"Yeah, pretty sure…yes, that's it."

"Chie-senpai, Yukiko-senpai, what are you doing?" The two girls turned to face Kanji, who was looking at them with confusion. Apparently he had decided to pay Souji a visit as well.

"Well, we were waiting for Souji-kun to come out and-" Chie was cut off by a sharp gasp from said-person.

"Don't stop, Yosuke! Right there!"

Kanji's eyes went as big as saucers. "The hell's Senpai doing!?" he whispered a bit loudly.

"Umm…there should be a good explanation for this!" Chie tried to convince herself. "Maybe they're…they're…studying! Yeah, and they're getting really into it."

"Yosuke-kun's not the type to get enthusiastic about studying." Yukiko pointed out shakily.

Footsteps alerted them to the arrival of Rise and Teddie. "What are you guys doing outside Sensei's room?" The blonde male asked excitedly. "Are you guys playing a game? Can Teddie play, too?"

"Weren't you going to check with Senpai to see if tomorrow would be good for a study group?" Rise asked. "I already checked with Naoto-kun and she said that she could come tomorrow, so-"

"…Souji, I'm not sure if it will fit…"

The former idol's eyes went wide and a hand shot up to cover her mouth. Teddie looked at everyone's mortified faces with innocent naivety. "What's wrong? You guys looked like you saw something un-BEAR-able!" When no one groaned at the obvious pun, he really started to suspect something. "Is Sensei…scoring with Yosuke?" he asked. "But I thought guys could only score with girls." No one would answer him.

"Then we'll just make it fit." More rustling noises. "Here we go. This will make it go in more easily." Everyone outside began to tense for what they were anticipating. Except Teddie-he still had no clue what was going on and was silently cheering Souji on. He didn't quite get why his sensei was trying to score with a guy, but if he did then that would mean he could be with the rest of the girls.

"Exactly what are you all doing here?" Naoto walked over to the rest of the group huddled by the door, frowning. "It shouldn't take too long to ask Senpai if tomorrow was free for him."

"Quiet, Nao-chan!" Teddie whispered. "Sensei's scoring with Yosuke!"

"Scoring…?" The young detective asked. Being relatively new to the group, Naoto was unfamiliar with Teddie's choice of words. And since she got here last, she didn't know what everyone was listening to until-

"AH! Souji, that hurt! Not there!"

Upon learning what Teddie meant by scoring, Naoto joined the group in mortification. Blood was leaking from between Rise's fingers-the ones currently covering the lower part of her face. Kanji looked like he'd rather be somewhere else, but was unable to pull himself away. Chie and Yukiko were doing their best to convince themselves that the two boys behind the door were doing something other than THAT.

"Sorry about that. Let's try over here…"

"N-No! Not there!"

"Is everything alright?" The group froze, and then slowly turned to the source of the voice. Nanako was at the top of the stairs, looking at the group of teens her older cousin had befriended. "Teddie's the only one who looks-"she gasped upon seeing Rise. "Rise-chan! You're bleeding!"

Rise shakily pulled her hand away from her face-revealing where the blood had been coming from. "Umm…I must've done…something…while…it's not…" For once, the normally bubbly girl was unable to form a coherent sentence. She got up and pinched her nose. "I'll be downstairs." She hurried down.

The group huddled. "We can't let Nanako-chan stay here while…IT'S…going on!" Chie panicked. "I mean, she's seven years old! How are we going to explain what's going on!?"

"We must lure her away from here." Naoto turned to Teddie. "Play with Nanako-chan."

"But I wanna keep cheering Sensei on!" Teddie protested.

"We'll…tell you how…he does." Kanji tried to persuade the blonde while keeping his mind off of what was going on behind the door. "And keep…cheerin'…S'that alright?"

"Alrighty, then!" Teddie went over to where Nanako was. "Everyone's fine, Nana-chan! How about we play downstairs!" he grinned.

Nanako's worry evaporated. "Really? Yay! Maybe Rise-chan will, too!" She and Teddie headed down the stairs to the living room. As soon as they were out of ear's reach, the whole group let out the breath they were holding.

"That was too close…" Yukiko murmured. "If Nanako-chan had stayed-"

"OW! You tried that spot already!" Yosuke protested.

The group froze up again.

"Just what is he thinking doing that with his seven year-old cousin around!?" Chie asked, not expecting an answer. "I mean, Yosuke should know better too, but he can get worked up more. Souji-kun is more level-headed than this!"

"Th-There must be some other reason…" Naoto reasoned. But she was unable to keep completely calm about the situation. "I-If Senpai is as level-headed as you say, then that means something else is going on." Yet even she wasn't entirely convinced.

While the group was discussing what could be going on, they did not hear the door below open and close, a voice announce their return home, and the footsteps up the stairs. Until the person asked "What are you doing?"

"Dojima-san!" Naoto exclaimed with surprise. "You're home early…"

"I don't want to talk about it." Despite his tiredness, Dojima still looked suspicious of the group. "I'll ask again-what are you all doing outside Souji's room?"

"W-We're waiting for him to finish up!" Yukiko spoke up. "Nanako-chan mentioned that Souji-kun was working on something, and we didn't want to disturb him!"

One of Dojima's eyebrows went up. "And what is he working on?" he asked, using his "detective" voice.

"Umm…We're not really sure…" Kanji admitted. Thankfully it was the truth-he only had an idea of what was going on. "But…s'gotta be something important."

"YES! RIGHT THERE, SOUJI! DEEPER!"

Dojima's eyes went round. "He's…doing THAT!?" he exclaimed. "And with Nanako here!?"

"N-No! He couldn't be!" Yukiko spoke up. "I mean…Souji-kun is more responsible than that!" But the voices behind the door were saying otherwise and she didn't believe her own words. Also, the girls-Naoto as the exception-were starting to HOPE what they were thinking was true.

"Almost there, Yosuke!"

Dojima marched over to the door. "I can't let this keep going!" he growled. "I asked him not to get into trouble while he was staying in Inaba, and this is a good way to do it!" He grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open.

"Souji! I'm gonna-"

"What are you boys do-" Everything went dead silent. Dojima stared into the room, the rest of the group joining him soon.

Souji and Yosuke were kneeling by the silver-haired teen's work table. Something that looked like it was supposed to be a model was on the table. Souji was holding one of the pieces for it while Yosuke was reaching for the glue. Both boys had stopped moving the moment Dojima had opened the door. "Dojima-san…? You're home early…" Yosuke commented, confused.

It took a moment for the older man to regain his composure. "A…model?" he said, before chuckling. "I'd better leave you two alone. They're really hard to work on." He went back downstairs.

Kanji and Naoto let out a sigh. "So…you guys were working on a model?" the gangster-looking male said, smiling with relief.

"But you never mentioned you were interested in making models!" Chie pointed out. Both she and Yukiko were secretly disappointed that what they thought had happened wasn't the case.

"We're not." Souji explained. "But there was a guy who asked me to make one because he owned the hobby shop that closed down. And when I told Yosuke about it, he mentioned he used to work on them when he was a kid. So I thought I should have someone with a bit of experience help me out-though he has trouble getting the pieces off the plastic frames."

"That explains the 'first time' and 'more experienced.'" Yukiko realized.

"But Yosuke was moaning!" Chie argued.

The brunette rubbed his head. "I forgot I stopped working on models because I got a huge headache when I did." He told the group. "Speaking of which, do you have aspirin Souji?"

"Yeah, it's in the medicine cabinet." While Yosuke left for the bathroom, Souji turned to the rest of the group. "So…what did you come over for? Want to help with the model?"

"Actually, we were wondering if you were free tomorrow." Naoto said, her cool demeanor returning. "We're planning on having a study group for the upcoming midterms."

Souji smiled. "Sure, I'm free." He said. "Was that it? Yosuke and I could really use some help…"

"Sorry, I've never worked on them before." Yukiko apologized. "I'll be more of a hindrance than help."

"Yeah, I think I'd keep breaking the pieces." Chie commented. "I'd better stay out of it."

"I…broke the last model I worked on…" Kanji confessed. "Thing is so damn hard."

"There is something my grandfather wanted to talk to me about." Naoto explained. "I've been here too long already. I must be going."

"That's alright." Souji shrugged. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya!"

"Don't forget to come tomorrow!"

"I'll see ya later, Senpai!"

"We're meeting up in the usual spot."

The four of them went downstairs, where the proceeded to tell Rise and Teddie what had really occurred in Souji's room. Rise seemed oddly disappointed while Teddie proceeded to asking about models and how they tied in with scoring.

It had been an eventful day.

**&**

Souji was cleaning up the pieces from the model when Yosuke returned from the bathroom. "That took you awhile." The silver-haired teen commented.

His best friend smiled sheepishly. "After getting an aspirin, I realized I didn't use the bathroom since I got here. So my bladder was ready to burst." He explained. "By the way…everyone looked kinda shocked when they looked inside. What were they doing outside…?"

Souji smirked. "I think the question is-what were they thinking? We were kind of loud…"

"I couldn't help it! I forgot how frickin annoying those things were!" Yosuke protested. "So whenever we got something where it was supposed to, I couldn't help but get excited. Especially since you kept jamming pieces into my fingers!" He held up his hand for emphasis. There were a few red spots on his fingers where a plastic piece had tried to dig in.

The music loving teen's face turned red as his friend grasped his wrist and pulled it over, pressing his lips against one of the spots. "Did that make it feel better?" he asked, smiling.

"It stopped hurting before…" Yosuke protested. "You didn't have to…"

"But I wanted to." Souji stated bluntly. He was thoughtful for a moment. "Do you think everyone outside thought…we were doing THAT? My uncle looked like he was going to yell at me when he opened the door…"

"Why would they!?" Yosuke admonished. "I mean, Nanako-chan's here! We can't corrupt her like that! Even I know better!"

Souji smiled mischievously while he slid over to his friend. He leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You know…Nanako is staying at a friend's house tonight…"

If possible, Yosuke's face turned even redder. "W-What about your uncle? I mean, he got home…" he pointed out.

"He mentioned he'd come home for dinner, but would have to return to work afterwards." Souji explained. "He'll be leaving after Nanako."

"Well…as long as they don't find out…" Yosuke trailed off. "Even though we'll have to tell everyone sooner than later. Kanji's probably going to get back at me for teasing him so much."

"That's your own fault." Souji said unsympathetically. "And I think we should tell them tomorrow after the fiasco today."

"Probably." Yosuke agreed. As soon as he finished, he was pulled to the couch. Lips were pressed to his own and…things spiraled from there.

**&**

Dojima was getting ready to leave for work when he heard noises from his nephew's room. "Maybe models aren't your thing, Souji." He murmured before leaving the house.

If only he knew.

**&**

Boredom is the best way for me to get ideas!

Kinda inspired by one of the fox's ema requests and by stories I've read similar to this one. After reading so many, I had to write one. And the best part-My mom can't yell at me for writing something like this because all Souji and Yosuke are doing is making a model! At least at first…

I also just turned Rise into a yaoi fangirl…Sorry!

Now to keep writing!


End file.
